1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor structure having a predetermined patterned target material.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the methods for creating structures of a target material on a surface of a substrate in semiconductor technology is a lift-off process. During a lift-off process, a sacrificial layer is deposited on a substrate and an inverse pattern is developed. Since the predetermined structures of target material is defined by the inverse pattern of the sacrificial layer, the accuracy and stability of the inverse pattern is critical to the formation of the predetermined structures of the target material.